Son of Tsunade
by O'Hallow'sEve
Summary: Konoha took her brother and her love, but as long as she had breath in her body it would never have Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first time trying my hand at writing. So here's hoping I do well!

Chapter 1

A few days after the Kyuubi attack.

"Are you sure about this sensei?" Jiraiya asked. The Hokage merely closed his eyes and shook his head in reply. Was he sure about this? The village was in chaos; Minato had sacrificed himself to seal off the Kyuubi and left the mantle of Hokage to his hands again. The Sandaime sighed in grief.

"There is no other option left open before us Jiraiya," Sandaime said as he lowered himself into his chair. "He is going to be placed in the orphanage under his mother's name."

"Minato is gone and so is Kushina. There is nothing left for him. I don't presume to think you'd take him along your travels," the Sandaime mused as he stared at his student. A brief flash of pain spread over Jiraiya's face.

"I don't know how to care for a child sensei! Are you kidding me?" Jiraiya laughed with a great deal of bitterness. After all what did he know of child care? All he'd do is mess the kid up and have Minato and Kushina haunt him from the grave.

Secretly he knew that he just couldn't stand to see a reminder of the people he had lost.

A loud wailing across the room caught his attention before he could sink too deep into his musing. Walking over to the small crib in the corner of the room, he stared into eyes so familiar he could feel his heart breaking all over again. Young Naruto began to stretch and wail begging for attention, but Jiraiya froze. He couldn't stop thinking about who he lost instead of who was in front of him.

"Take care of him for me Sensei."

The Sandaime watched sadly as Jiraiya walked out of the room, out of Konoha, and out of young Naruto's life.

Tsunade and Shizune walked toward Konoha's gates with varying reactions. Tsunade, who no more wanted to be back than have a hot poker shoved down her throat, moved with a tense slowness only speeding up to keep up with her companion.

Shizune, who loved her home, moved in a half skipping and half running motion seemingly unperturbed at her sensei's slowness.

"We're almost there," sang Shizune with a bright smile. Undaunted by the depressed aura that emitted from her sensei at those words Shizune continued to sing and dance on the road.

"I never would have come back if you hadn't hidden all of my Sake," Tsunade grumbled. Blackmail was a pain to deal with.

Shizune laughed at her statement. It was true that if she hadn't hidden her sake every time she brought more Tsunade never would have agreed to come. As it was she was merely "dropping in" so she could be left to gamble and drink in peace.

Shizune slowed down to a stop and the smile slipped off her face. "I just want to see how the village is," Shizune said. "The Kyuubi attack is no minor thing. Who knows who might need our help?"

Tsunade flinched at the thought. Just the thought of the blood that she might see drained the color from her face and the energy from her limbs.

Before she knew it she was at the gates of Konoha as her charge ran pass her in obvious glee.

Tsunade grounded her teeth in irritation as she moved through Konoha's streets. Sure she had been gone for a while but those guards telling her she didn't look old enough to be Tsunade of the Sannin ticked her off.

Slowing down her gate to observe her surroundings she noticed various ninja hiding nearby. This wouldn't have been a big deal, as it _was_ a ninja village, if they weren't gathering around her. Coming to find out who she was no doubt. That whole punching a guard through the wall fiasco drew too much attention to her. At least Shizune had run off to look around. Huffing she changed her direction to the Hokage tower. It seemed the reunion would have to come earlier than she wanted.

Puffing on his much needed pipe the Sandaime observed Tsunade through his crystal ball. Seeing her change directions towards the tower made him think of reasons why she would be in the village in the first place after she swore to never return.

A small shift in his arms had him looking down to the child just waking. Seeing him snuggle against him and fall back asleep brought a smile to his face. The smile slipped when he thought those three people moving against him in what he thought best for Naruto.

Perking up as he heard much yelling and chaos going on outside his door he couldn't help but laugh. With a bang his door was ripped off its hinges and an angry Tsunade was left standing fixed to throw the door at the poor shivering people trying to stop her.

"That's enough now," he said sternly. Tsunade's face scrunched up even more, but she dropped the door. One last scowl directed at the followers was enough to chase them away.

"Honestly. You'd think people who know who I am. Who else can punch someone through a wall anyhow," she spat. Sandaime raised a brow at that. "You have been gone for a long time now," he reasoned.

"Longer if I had my way," she grounded out. Bitterness smothered her every word and he could only stare at the woman she had become.

"Why did you come back then?" he questioned. Her face developed noticeable ticks as she answered, "Shizune wanted to come back so she kept hiding my sake. I would have never had any peace if I didn't."

He almost called her out on her lie, but decided it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. Her affection for her apprentice was noticeable and he doubted she wouldn't have come back if Shizune had begged her to. If only for a little while.

He began to start a new conversation before he noticed her curious stare to the baby in his arms. Thinking it over for a few moments he decided to hand the baby over to her. Gently handing him over Tsunade quickly took him in her arms.

For a long moment she only stared at the child with softness in her eyes. Seeing this made him think back to when she had wanted to have a family with Dan, but was denied that chance when he was killed. It was no wonder she was practically wearing her heart on her sleeve. Tsunade wanted a family above all else. She was just too afraid of losing them too.

"His name is Naruto," he provided. A small nod was all the response he got in return. "He is the new kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"Jinchuuriki!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. Looking back at the still sleeping bundle in her arms she wondered why an innocent baby was chosen to carry such a heavy burden.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Minato sealed the Kyuubi in this child which resulted in his death."

"Who knows?"

"As of right now only a few, soon I will announce him to the village."

"Why?" she question. "Can't you just keep it a secret?"

Sandaime shook his head. "Minato wanted him to become a hero to the villagers for his sacrifice in being the Kyuubi's jailor. I have to follow his wishes."

Tsunade shook her head but decided not to argue about it. Shuffling in her arms took away her attention away from her sensei. Naruto's waking was accompanied by his crying. Holding him close Tsunade started walking around the room and talked to him in a low voice. Interested in this new person Naruto took to staring at her.

"Why don't I take him for a little while?" she offered. "I can take care of him for now."

"Very well," he leaned back in his chair. "I'll leave him in your hands for now."

With Naruto in her hands time seemed to slip by her. Walking around the village brought back memories she'd rather keep buried but Naruto seemed to enjoy it. Viewing her village Tsunade was impressed by how hard these people were trying to get back to normal not long after such a huge event. People seemed to go on around her as if nothing had happened. If you looked closer you could see the scars left in the weariness in their eyes and the destruction of the buildings on the outskirts.

"Tsunade-sama!" Turning around she witnessed Shizune running through the crowd to catch up to her. When she caught up her eyes immediately went to the child in her arms and she looked up at her with questions in her eyes.

"He's a child I'm taking care of for my sensei right now. That's all you need to know." Tsunade then turned around and keep walking quieting Naruto who was beginning to fuss.

"Did you know the Hokage is going to be making a village wide announcement soon?" she questioned. Tsunade shook her head but kept walking. If things were going to happen like she thought they would, she wouldn't have long to prepare.

She had already lost her brother and her love to Konoha. Like hell she'd just throw this baby, this tiny trusting creature, to the hell that was this place.

Shizune struggled to be comfortable in the crowd gathering for the Hokage's message. After spending so long on the road it was strange to be so tightly surrounded by people. Looking around she didn't see anyone that she knew. This Konoha seemed so different than before she had left, but she supposed every placed changed over time. Looking around one more time to look for her master she was unsurprised to not find her. She had disappeared some time earlier with the mysterious baby saying she had things to attend to.

Noticing the ninja gathering on the roof tops she wondered if she be better off joining them and gaining some space. Before she could make a move to do so, she noticed one very odd ninja slouching on the roof next to her. He had a mask covering his face and his forehead protector over one eye. Odd, she mused, to leave only one eye uncovered.

Her attention was soon taken by the Hokage's entrance and was enraptured by his tale.

By the time the Hokage was finished talking and the cries of outrage and fear were high in the air, she noticed the odd ninja was gone.

"Let me take him," were the first words out of Tsunade's mouth when she walked back into the Hokage's office.

"I can't let you do that," was his reply. She looked hardly surprised at the answer, but she figured she had to at least give the legal way a shot.

"You saw what happened after your speech," she laughed. "Quite the boring speech by the way. Nearly fell asleep half way through."

The Sandaime stared hard at her. Tsunade stared back just as fierce.

"You're making a mistake Tsunade. If you go through with this you'll be bringing an entire nation down on your head. I can't protect you from that."

"So be it," she said. Staggering back she looked down to the kunai in her chest and made a smile right before she dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"ANBU!" he bellowed. No sooner than he started to call than he was surrounded by his most elite ninja.

"Bring me Tsunade," he commanded. As his ninja moved out, he couldn't help but feel his heart break. He couldn't let Tsunade take the child out of Konoha where his parents would of wanted him to learn and grow, and as hard as it was to admit he couldn't let her take a valuable weapon and turn him against the village.

As the ninjas searched the village high and low, no one noticed a middle aged woman with a baby slip right out of the gates.

Shizune ran through the village searching for Tsunade. Her mind spun as her brain processed the new information. Gasping in surprise as a hand reached out to grab her; she immediately spun out of her captor's grasp and reached for her sebon. She stopped when she noticed her captor's face beneath her cape.

"What's go-," she began to question, but stopped when Tsunade covered her mouth.

"Meet me outside the city. Near the cabin in the woods," she whispered and then dispelled.

Shizune's mind swirled with questions, but she obeyed and set out before the ninja could think to capture her.

As Shizune walked into the old abandoned cottage in the woods near Konoha, the last thing she expected to see was Tsunade packing supplies of all kinds while a shadow clone fed the baby she has seen earlier.

"We're leaving soon. Get ready to run." Was all she was greeted with as she stared at the odd scene. Unable to old herself back anymore she questioned, "What is going on?"

Tsunade stilled for a moment then resumed sealing items into scrolls. Thinking through how to tell her and decided that being blunt and direct was the best way.

"This baby," she nodded towards Naruto," is Naruto Uzumaki."

"The jinchuuriki?" she gaped. Tsunade nodded but didn't stop in her task.

"Why is he here?" she asked fearing the answer. Seeing her so lovingly fed the child and the circumstances going on made her dread the solution she was coming to.

"That's because I'm taking him with me."

"You cannot do this Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed. To think her teacher meant to betray Konoha in this way devastated her. She knew she had always had problems running from her past, but never did she think she'd resort to kidnapping a child away from its home, from Konoha, in an attempt to save it from what she considered a death trap.

"Do you think he'll just be A-Okay here?" Tsunade hissed at her. "Do you think everyone will just walk away and say everything is fine now?" Shizune reeled back from her dangerous tone. Disbelief shone on her face as she stared at her master packing supplies seemingly uncaring of the multitude of what she was doing. Backing up Shizune turned to walk away from this scene, pretend that this just wasn't happening. They'd only stopped here for day at her insistence! Now, she was being asked to commit treason by kidnapping the kyuubi jinchuuriki. Shizune loved Tsunade, but she just loved Konoha just a bit more.

"Shizune?" Tsunade whispered as she watched her turn to walk away. Shizune halted her steps but refused to turn to look at her mentor. There was nothing left that could be said between them.

"I'm sorry," Shizune whispered through her tears. "I want to stay here from now on. So I cannot take care of Tsunade-sama anymore." With those words Shizune walked out of the room as Tsunade followed her with hallow eyes.

Slowly, as if in fatigue, Tsunade looked down to the sleeping bundle in her arms. Naruto looked peaceful just being in her arms and for a moment everything washed away.

They were gone before the Konoha ninjas could catch her trail.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. More people liked this than I thought they would! Thanks for the reviews. I don't plan on trying to bash anything in this fic. I just think that as the Hokage, even if he loved Tsunade, would have to recapture Naruto. He's already made one mistake of letting a student go that haunts him. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Kakashi had a choice in front of him. He could do his duty as a jonin and inform the Hokage that Tsunade had left the village with Naruto and go after them, or he could let them go and hope his sensei's son had a better life than what was left here for him.

He raced across the roof tops wondering what to do and was split between his loyalty to his village and his love for the last tie to the old days he longed for. Slowing down when he spotted that Shizune girl roaming through the streets, he made a quick decision to jump in front of her.

Shizune shrieked as something suddenly appeared in front of her. Recovering quickly she was surprised to notice it was that same odd ninja she had seen the day before.

"What are you doing here? I'd have thought you'd be with Tsunade." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her. Shizune took a deep breath and wiped her eyes one more time. After spending all day with Hokage discussing where Tsunade was headed, she didn't want to think anymore. She was conflicted about her decision to stay behind in Konoha. After all, she had made the right decision in choosing the village, hadn't she?

Kakashi watched her walked passed him in a zombie like state. Suddenly, he realized he already knew what life he wanted to lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Run. Run. Run. _**Run.**_

That one word was all Tsunade could hear in her mind. Forcing her to go faster and faster the more she felt those ninja close in around her.

_Damn it._

She thought she had more of a lead than this, but Naruto being a young baby didn't help in trying to out run those chasing her. She had been forced to put Naruto to sleep with a minor jutsu earlier when he began crying. It was enough that they could sense her, she didn't need them to be able to hear them.

Tsunade pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she propelled herself faster using the trees as push off points. She knew she could fight any one who came after her and win. Having Naruto complicated that plan. The last thing she wanted was for them to start targeting him leaving her wide open to attacks.

Feeling them creep up on each side of her made her realize they were trying to surround her. She'd have to be fast enough escape to the edge before that happened.

Ducking low to avoid a rain of shuriken, Tsunade cursed when a ninja appeared in front of her with a kunai headed straight for the child in her arms. Grounding her teeth in fury she launched a charka loaded fist straight to his face.

So intent on his attack the nameless ninja didn't have time to dodge. Striking him full force Tsunade's fist killed him before he had time to realize his mistake. As his body flew backwards, blood gushed from his broken skull spraying blood.

"**Blood**," Tsunade whispered as his blood landed on her face. Stopping and feeling herself start to shake Tsunade hugged Naruto a little tighter to herself. She couldn't let this stop her now! Not when she was so close to getting to River County's border. Tsunade gasped for air and tears stung her eyes.

She wouldn't let this stop her. Not when Naruto's life was on the line. Forcing one foot in front of the other she almost thought she could make it in time. That one ninja must have been the fastest among them and she could probably out run the others.

That tiny bit of hope died when realized she was surrounded.

Cursing herself for her weakness Tsunade decided it didn't matter. She'd protect Naruto or she would die trying.

"Tsunade of the Sannin!" a voice in the shadows called out. "The Hokage orders the immediate return of one Uzumaki Naruto to Konoha. Failure to comply will mark you a traitor to Fire country."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at that. What, did they think she'd just fall all over herself trying to hand him back over with apologizes and promises to never to it again? Rules of negotiation really did kill surprise attacks.

Counting the number of chakra signatures around her, she realized that only four, most likely ANBU, ninjas were here. Bracing Naruto that much closer to her, Tsunade tensed readying herself for battle.

Two of them stayed back as the front two rushed. Seeing them rush her sides she jumped up and pushed her chakra into her heel. Raising her right foot Tsunade planned to axe kick them right into hell.

"Heavenly foot of pain!" she called as her right heel crashed between the two. Thrown back from the force of the destruction she created the two ninja disappeared into the darkness.

Turning around to take care of those two watchers, she realized she couldn't feel them anymore and a new person had taken their place.

Tensing as she felt this new threat move in closer, she was surprised to only see a lone ninja walking to her as if no threat at all. Knowing better than to believe that was true, Tsunade fell into a defensive stance.

As the ninja moved into the only moonlight peeking through the tree's cover, all she could make out was a Konoha headband and a mass of silver hair rushing at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are currently tracking her toward River country sir," a ninja reported to the Hokage.

Scowling that this had gotten completely out of hand, the Sandaime looked towards the two scowling forms of Homura and Koharu, the two members of the Konoha Council.

Deciding to let them stew in their anger, and not have to deal with them, he called for his ninja to bring Kakashi before him.

Relaxing back into his chair for a long wait, he almost managed to get rid of the feeling of the nearly unbearable silence before Shizune once more came in.

"Hokage-sama!" she choked out with tears spiraling down her cheeks. "You've declared Tsunade-sama an S-Class missing nin to be killed? I know she will come back if we just try."

Looking down at her crying figure and feeling a sense of sadness and pity well up in him, he thought for a moment how it didn't have to be this way. Then the face of his first wayward student flashed before him. Ruthlessly he squashed those thoughts and forced those feeling down. He would not have another threat to the village he and so many other great heroes had sacrificed so much for.

Waving for someone to take her away, he listened to her cries with his back turned to her. He had to believe what he was doing was right. As a Hokage you are the one that must protect the village it at any cost. Even if you have to sacrifice everything in your power to do so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Forgot to keep saying that I own nothing

Chapter 3

"Hatake Kakashi," Tsunade hissed through clenched teeth. Her mind raced furiously to remember what skills the boy in front of her possessed. He was the Yondaime's student and the son of Konoha's White Fang. Young, but no doubt not any less skilled because of it.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Kakashi confessed and dropped his bloody weapons at his feet. Stepping back so that a nice cushion of distance lay between, Kakashi did all he could to appear friendly.

"You managed to track me down mightily fast," she mused. "The hunter's I assumed would be able to do so, but that you were able to as well is no small feat." As she was talking, Tsunade moved herself into a defensive battle position.

"You might as well know that I can summon dogs," he replied. "They can track your scent quite well. I also watched you walk out of the village. Funny how everyone forgot that you can change that permanent genjutsu to whatever age you like. While everyone was looking for a young woman, you aged yourself and slipped out unnoticed."

Curse her luck that he knew Jiraiya! He was one of the very few people that knew that. Figures he would spill her secrets to that Minato student of his and whoever was listening.

After a few moments of simply staring at each other Kakashi decided to get the ball rolling.

"They know you're heading to River Country," He began. "The Hokage has declared you to be an S-Class Missing Nin to be killed." He thought he saw a flash of sorrow pass through her face before it was covered over by her steely gaze.

"They've announced to the world that I have Naruto then?" she questioned. "If they alerted the whole world who I have with me they're more likely to track me down and take him, then help Konoha recover him."

"The Hokage hasn't exactly stated Naruto is with you," he informed. "The last thing Konoha wants others to know is that right after the Kyuubi attack they are weakened with no hidden ace up their sleeves."

Shifting a bit uncomfortably at the look starting to form on Tsunade's face he forced himself to continue.

"When he announced to the village that there was a container for the Kyuubi, the Sandaime never allowed anyone to truly see his face. So, all he had to do was," he trailed off.

"Slap the name Uzumaki Naruto on another orphan and play pretend," she realized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha, the Sandaime walked the hospital with a comfortably ease that was gained by spending too much time waiting for news on loved ones. Turning when he heard the door behind him, he watched a young woman walked through with a screaming blonde child in her arms.

Taking the child from the woman, he peeled the white strips off the infants face. Six new bleeding whisker marks marked the child's face.

Smiling at the young woman he noticed her hesitant smile and shifting eyes. It figured she would feel guilty for scaring a child for life. Shaking his head he motioned his ANBU to him.

"You are guilty for the attempted kidnapping of one Uzumaki Naruto," he stared down at the girl who was starting to shake in fear. Suddenly two ninjas grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees.

Starting to cry and plead for her life in confusion the ninjas silenced her by pulling on her hair.

"I don't understand," she cried. Had she not done what her Hokage had asked of her?

"The punishment for that is death," he continued undaunted. Starting to scream that she had done nothing wrong the young nurse's cries were swiftly stopped as the third ninja's sword descended on her neck.

Walking away from the bloody scene and the crowd of white faces that had gathered to witness the commotion, he only stopped when he saw Danzo in the crowd. Figures that man would be here to see how he would solve this troublesome situation. No doubt he was trying to figure out a way to use this mess against him when the time came.

"Let this be known that from today forth no one is to make any attempts to harm Uzumaki Naruto," he motioned to the infant in his arms, his face and body clearly seen. "Or you forfeit your life in return."

Continuing on his course the Sandaime made his way to the orphanage to personally drop off Naruto to the headmistress and inform her of his decree. Soon rumors about what had happened would reach far and wide that the Hokage of Konoha was punishing those acting out against the Kyuubi's container. Slower than he'd have liked the whispers of Konoha having no tailed beast would fade away. The fact that Tsunade, their very own granddaughter of the Shodai, had betrayed Konoha by kidnapping him would be swapped with a story of her running away with her new born child in an effort to protect him from the 'evil' Konoha and cutting all ties with them.

They couldn't allow one of their own, who had so sadly finally succumbed to years of a downward spiral, to work against them. However the child could be recovered and returned to live in Konoha after his mother's death. It really was very sad. To the Hokage; however, it was another day in the world of ninjas.

The village always came first and the Hokage's job was to protect it at any cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he makes me a missing nin to make sure I'm an outcast and can't get help from any country. Effectively isolating me from any help and cornering me." Tsunade chuckled. It seemed her sensei hadn't lost that crafty mind of his from years of paperwork.

Kakashi wondered why it was that she didn't look too worried at that. Seeing his look Tsunade shook her head.

"Of course I knew he was going to declare me a missing nin. I have no plans at the moment to receive help from any major village. Going to another major power will just be changing locations. The real problems will stay the same no matter where I go."

Taking the fact that she was telling him this as a sign she was starting to trust him Kakashi tried to move a little closer. Her sudden shift to pose her fist to strike him made him rethink on that trust issue.

"So why all this help Kakashi?" she asked. "Information in the ninja world doesn't come cheaply." She couldn't figure out what his game was. If he had wanted to kill her, he could have already tried as she was at a disadvantage. Just giving her this supposedly correct information wasn't going to get him on her good side so quickly. With Naruto's future at stake, she couldn't afford to make mistakes.

"Let me come with you," he pleaded. Immediately, Tsunade was suspicious. For what other reason was there to come with her than to kill her when her back was turned and take Naruto.

Seeing that it was going to take some convincing to get her to let him come along, Kakashi gathered his thoughts and courage.

"He is the only link I have left to my sensei and my team. I don't want to spend the rest of my days in Konoha doing only what is told to me. Blindly accepting that by carrying out the orders of my superiors I'm doing what's best for the people I care about." Letting his one eye hold her gaze he willed her to understand his side.

"I've seen what happens when you give up your family and you bonds in name of doing what's best for your village. That's not what I want to do. I choose my bonds."

Nodding to herself, Tsunade couldn't deny that the boy looked like he was telling the truth. As it was she was already exhausted from her trip and the fight already. It wasn't as if she could fight off the boy or survive against to many ninja if they caught up soon. Having the boy with her would be a boon to her chances of making it out of Fire country.

Deciding to take her chances she motioned for him to follow her. If he moved against her, she could always take him down later.

Subtly making a sign, she gave her summon her message to deliver. The game was just starting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocking slowly back and forth, Shizune gazed out at the nice view given to her by the large window in her new apartment. Being settled on the out skirts of Konoha's main districts afforded her the space and quiet she needed to become accustomed to her new life. Starting tomorrow she would start her new job as an assistant in the Hokage tower. Once more she was going to becoming just another person in the constant change that was Konoha.

Allowing herself a satisfied smile, Shizune turned to look at the small, almost unnoticeable, slug that had crept along to her arm. Taking the offered message, she informed the summon that its job was done. With a small nod the slug disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Reading the message over a couple of times Shizune lit herself a nice fire in her new fireplace and then proceeded to burn her new message.

In the fireplace, the tiny slip of paper revealed its message for only a second before the fire consumed it.

_Watch them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you're surprised! XD


End file.
